


Through rock and fall

by Pielotdameron



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feral Obi-Wan Kenobi, Force Bonds, Force-Sensitive CC-2224 | Cody, Hurt CC-2224 | Cody, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nearly Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, but he loves everyone too much to really be a sith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pielotdameron/pseuds/Pielotdameron
Summary: After an explosion leaves Cody injured and buried in a cave, he has to try and make it up to the surface.Up above, Obi-Wan fights his own battle.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 23
Kudos: 245





	Through rock and fall

**Author's Note:**

> This idea completely ran away from me,,, I just sorta let it do it’s thing honestly
> 
> I lost track of what tense I was in, so I apologise if it’s a little jumpy

The first time he tries to sit up, spots blur his vision and he finds himself back on the ground.

There's a strange ringing in his ears and the side of his face feels a little damp, but he doesn't have the energy to spare to try and determine what the problem is. His head is pounding, his breath slipping between his lips in a hiss as he tries again, pushing himself with his arms this time. 

A painful jolt in his right shoulder leaves him slumped against the wall of wherever he was. It feels like stone, the cold seeping into his bones through damaged armour, scraping echoing around him as he tried to get more comfortable. His breaths fogged out in front of him, only then drawing his attention to his missing bucket. Great. Rex would have him hung if he told him he'd lost another.

He managed to huff out a laugh, despite the twinge it caused in his ribs, at the thought of Rex's expression when being told the news. 

Shifting a little to the left brought him eye level with a streak of pale light, fuzzy at the edges as his spinning brain attempted to find the source of the light. As he was searching, his vision accustomed to the darkness gradually, until he could somewhat survey his surroundings. 

It would seem he'd fallen into a cave of some description, based off the debris around him. Most likely when one of the bombs had gone off nearby, disrupting the natural gravity of the planet and tugging him down. 

Which would explain how he got here, but not how to get out. Shaking his head to clear the dark spots at the edge of his vision proved to be a terrible idea, sending him spiralling again and leaning to one side in order to throw up his light breakfast. He slowly moved his fingers up to his temple, his gloves coming away damp as he wiped them on the wall. Sure enough, red streaks appeared, confirming his worries.

Best case scenario, he had a minor head wound and concussion, which would still leave him with enough mobility to find a way out.

But knowing how things had gone so far snuffed out that idea quickly. He knew he had a potentially dangerous concussion, alongside whatever else was broken or twisted in his fall. 

Kark he wished Obi-Wan was here. His heart ached, hoping that the jedi had gotten away from the site of the explosion before he got dragged under too. It wouldn't do for the 212th to lose both their Commander and General in one battle.

He couldn't help but wonder how many of his brothers had been injured. It did him no good to wallow in his anxiety, but the sense of something being horribly wrong was his only company in the dark cavern, making him chuckle bitterly. All his life he'd protected his vod'e, only to let them down when it mattered.

He couldn't sit here any longer or he'd tear himself apart. Using his less injured arm and leg to boost off the wall, he forced himself to his feet, screwing his eyes shut against the wave of nausea the action brought. He stayed stone still until his stomach settled slightly, then took his first tentative step. The ground was a little uneven thanks to rockfall and debris, but he could easily pick himself around the worst of it even with his stomach threatening to upend itself every thirty seconds. He limped further through the cave, keeping his bloody fingers against the wall to leave a trail. If he came across a dead end or the cave was deeper than he thought, his best bet would be returning to where he woke up and waiting. 

The thought of just sitting around waiting to waste away or be rescued made him shiver in discomfort. 

Rather than teeter off into a dead end, Cody found himself limping along a winding set of tunnels, that remarkably seemed to be going up rather than down. He wouldn't let himself hope yet, but his heart felt a little less heavy with the knowledge that it might be possible to actually escape the darkness clawing at him.

He had to stop to catch his breath, his ribs feeling like he'd been run over by a bantha multiple times. Each time he breathed, a raspy sound escaped his throat, and he had to make a physical effort to keep himself breathing slowly.

It felt strange, to be the one wounded and desperate for help. Usually it was him saving his brothers, or his di'kut of a general. And yet here he was, knowing that the upwards slope could well mean his freedom, but unable to take another step, feeling his rapid pulse right down in his toes.

When he laughs again, it sounds bitter even to him. He lets himself slide slowly down the wall, his battered armour making a siths cursed racket as he tried to settle. Each breath was a little more painful, and he was starting to realise just how screwed he really was this time. 

He woke up in the same position as he fell asleep, his limbs locked and numb in the chill air. His groan of discomfort seemed to bounce off the walls, mocking him as it echoed back. The fact that he woke up at all was something he should be grateful for considering he fell asleep with head damage. He could have-

Enough with that. Once again emptying his stomach before wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, he shoves himself to his feet with a last burst of strength. He can't let himself think or pause, only limp forwards slowly. Each step brings him up towards the weak source of light, growing slightly bolder the higher he climbs. He's a little shocked at how high he has to go, and makes a mental note to never complain about annoying armour straps ever again. 

The light reveals itself to be nothing more than a sliver of a crack in the dirt. He's ready to either cry or shout, so close to getting out of the darkness. His chest heaved with his anger and he struggled to find his usual calm, feeling knocked off kilter by the entire situation.

In a complete blip of any logical thoughts, he punches the crack in the dirt, his anger all flowing out of him at once.

Barely moments later it all comes tumbling towards him, leaving him only just enough time to throw his arm over his face and realise how stupid he'd been before the world goes black.

~~~

Anakin is barely fast enough to catch Obi-Wan as his old master stumbles back away from the area of explosion. He tugs the man as far away as he can, but Obi-Wan is a dead weight, not wanting to move. There's shouting around them, pure unrivaled chaos as the clones work on gathering all their brothers away from the explosion. But Anakin only has eyes for Obi-Wan, who's staring blankly at the explosion site as if something would suddenly change. 

He couldn't figure out why until Rex set a gentle hand on his shoulder, turning him to face him slightly before talking, as though he doesn't want Obi-Wan to hear.

Cody didn't return from the explosion. 

Obi-Wan heard it nonetheless, and suddenly the blank look in his eyes makes sense to Anakin, calls to him in a way he knows it shouldn't. He kneels back down at his masters side, setting his flesh hand against his spine.

"Master? Can you still feel him in the force?" He wasn't about to ask for details on the force bond, details on the relationship between Commander and General. It was none of his business until Obi-Wan made it his business. But he needed Obi-Wan to remember the bond.

"He's..." Obi-Wan's voice is soft, barely even audible over the confusion, but Anakin is listening, sees the moment blue eyes turn hard, steely grey. He's there to help Obi-Wan to his feet as his saber flickers to life at his side, lighting his face in a fierce glow and casting shadows over his scowl. Anaking allows himself to be impressed and surprised by the expression before clapping his shoulder, drawing Obi-Wan’s attention for a moment.

"Be careful Master." And despite everything, Obi-Wan still manages a weak smile.

"When am I not, Anakin." And then Anakin watches his best friend rush off towards the site of the explosion, a near blur across the battlefield.

He chuckles softly to himself, hoping for everyone's sake that Obi-Wan doesn't cross their path until he has Cody back.

~~~

Cody can only feel crushing weight against his arms and legs, nothing else seemed to move. Each time he tried he only succeeded in dislodging more dirt, making him cough as some inevitably got in his mouth. It was pitch black anyway, so he made the decision quite early on to try and save his eyesight by screwing his eyes shut against the dirt.

Any amount of time could have passed, he had no way of knowing, his shaking breaths and aching body his only company. It was strange, having a moment to just think. If he truly didn't get out of here, it wouldn't matter what he thought of in his final moments. So he let himself think of Obi-Wan, his fierce jetii who was stronger than he let himself think. He let himself think of Rex, his not so little anymore brother, who had come so far. He let himself think of his brothers, General Skywalker, Commander Tano. 

In the claustrophobic space, he used up his air by laughing, long and heavy, at his memories. He tried to keep himself under control, but his leftover adrenaline meant he was somewhat out of it, feeling on the brink of both tears and more laughter.

He'd get nowhere if he used up all his remaining air. There was a little jedi trick Obi-Wan had taught him, back when he used to stay up long into the night cycle wandering the ship unable to sleep. He focused on his breathing, the unsteady rise and fall of his chest. But instead of staying focused on the surface he thought deeper, focused on his lungs, slowly expanding and deflating in his chest. Slowly but surely, he relaxed as best he could, feeling calmer now despite being buried under layers and layers of dirt.

" _Cody!"_ It takes him an embarrassing length of time to realise the call of his name wasn't out loud, but in his head. In his delirious state he can't help but wonder if he's insane-

 _"I assure you, you are not insane." There's_ something a little off about Obi-Wan’s voice, something cold and hard that isn't usually there. Cody frowns, worried and not shielding the feeling slightly. He didn't have the energy to waste.

 _"Cody, is there any way I can reach you without hurting you?"_ That clipped tone again. But it's so unmistakably Obi-Wan, that he has to smile.

 _"Nevermind. I'm not risking it."_ There's a strange silence, and then suddenly the weight is being lifted from him, the dirt quite literally floating up into the sky, clearing out a passage. He can see the light now, burning at his eyelids, but he's too weak to move.

A strange weightlessness comes over him and he feels himself lifting upwards, tumbling head over heels once and then settling gently on the ground. A loud rain sound starts up behind him, followed by a soft thump. He frowns, struggling to blink his eyes open.

Sprawled before him, pushing himself back up into a seating position, is the blurry form of a very ruffled Obi-Wan Kenobi. As Cody adjusts to the light, he notices the shaking in his shoulders, the way his eyes are screwed shut and he seems to be physically holding himself back. 

"Obi'ka, what's the matter?" It seems like a stupid question, especially considering the rasping sound of his voice getting stuck in his throat, but Obi-Wan just turns hid head away, hunching in on himself. He curses his aching limbs for not letting him get closer to his cyare.

"Hey, Obi, look at me." There's a little more command in his voice now, but the effect is ruined by the need to clear his throat of dust and dirt. Obi-Wan finally opens his eyes, seeming to take a deep breath before turning around. Cody is shocked for a moment at the sight of Obi-Wan’s eyes rimmed with gold. He knows what that means, he's no idiot, but this is his General. There was no way...

"Cody?" It's a question, an instinctual need to check up on him. Despite everything, Cody forces his arms to move in a clearly welcoming gesture. In a rare moment of public affection, the ginger crashes into his chest hard enough that it would have winded him of it were any of his brothers. But its Obi-Wan, and he catches them both easily despite his weakened state. He clings tightly to Obi-Wan, feeling rather than seeing as the man begins crying, whatever he had felt only just hitting him now. Gently, as much as his aching shoulder would allow, he brushed his none bloody fingers through ruffled hair, running an errant strand between his fingers as Obi-Wan slowly pulled himself back together, steeling himself before sitting up. This time, when their eyes meet, there's only teary blue, and a relieved little smile that tugs at the corner of his lips.

"Good to see you, cyare." His voice is raspy, but Obi-Wan catches the jest behind the words and blesses Cody with one of his rare laughs. 

"You had me for a second there, Cody." Although its supposed to be a joke, it falls a little heavily, and their laughter is a little more sad this time.

"I'm alright, Obi'ka, it'll take more than being buried alive to kill me. In fact, I do believe it will be Rex later this evening who will be my official cause of death." He gestures slightly with his less injured arm, still wincing at the ache it draws from him. Obi-Wan’s eyes harden into that grey they take on when he's fighting, a furrow in his brow.

"Obi?" He couldn't find the energy to care about regulations on Obi-Wan’s title. He knew he must be pretty out of it to think that.

"Just shush." It comes out a little sharp, but Cody knows he's just worried, so he obediently stays silent. Obi-Wan seems intently focused on something, his hand shaking where he set it on Cody's shoulder, still sat half in his lap after their hug. Despite the ache in his legs Cody can't bring himself to mind when he has Obi-Wan so close. 

The ache in his ankle vanishes and he scowls softly at Obi-Wan.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to waste your energy like that cyare." He gently cups Obi-Wan’s face in his hand, rubbing the pad of his thumb just under his eye as his jetii smiles softly, not at all apologetic.

"Many many more dear." Obi-Wan presses a surprise kiss to his nose before standing slowly, wincing and shifting his weight before offering Cody a hand up. He rolled his eyes affectionately.

"Alright fine, but you're seeing a medic too when we get back to the Negotiator." For once Obi-Wan doesn't argue, just loops his arm around Cody's waist and carefully pulls him close. Cody dutifully puts his arm across Obi-Wan’s shoulder, suddenly understanding what Obi-Wan had done. He hadn't completely healed his ankle, but he'd transferred the damage between them so that they could both walk, just with discomfort. He laughed softly.

"You're both brilliant and stupid at the same time, Obi'ka, I'm always impressed." He can't help teasing him, even knowing he'd lost his temper. It didn't scare him. This was Obi-Wan.

"I'll leave you here." The jedi huffs under his breath, but they both know its an empty threat.

They walk across the battlefield, physically holding one another up. They walk past a steaming pile of droids, all hacked to pieces and blasted apart with the force. Cody doesn't look twice, pressing a soft kiss to Obi-Wan’s temple when his jedi tenses up.

"You saved me Obi-Wan, you're still you." That seemed to be all the man needed to hear, because before they got back to the ship he'd already stopped three separate times to just pause and hold him, head pressed to his chest and arms tight around his waist.

Even through the prodding and questioning of Helix, and the fondly angry threats from Rex, Obi-Wan was attached to his front, burying his head in his uninjured shoulder. The medic doesn't even bother trying to move him, simply works around him until Cody is freshly bandaged and dressed in soft sleep pants. General Skywalker is called in to help Obi-Wan, since the jedi seemed mostly out of it, but the man left the second Obi-Wan was cleaned up and changed, winking at Cody on his way out.

Obi-Wan is half asleep, answering Helix with nothing more than vague grumbles, and the medic eventually gives it up for the time being and leaves them be.

Once the medic was gone, Cody buried his face in Obi-Wan’s hair and let himself tremble through his emotions, the terror and leftover adrenaline exhausting him more than any of the actual fighting had. Obi-Wan wraps his arms around his waste, pinning them more tightly together. 

His jetii, his beautifully fierce jedi, was humming a soft tune under his breath. Cody recognised it vaguely as the one the general would sing to himself when he thought he was alone in his office, deep in paperwork. It worked almost instantly, soothing his overwrought emotions into a soft background noise. He couldn't help but wonder if the song had force healing capabilities. 

He kisses Obi-Wan’s head softly in thanks, and the humming stops for barely a moment as the man grins before resuming, sending Cody off to sleep.

They fall asleep curled up in the same bed in the Negotiators medical ward, a little worse for wear, but impossibly closer than they went out. 

**Author's Note:**

> How did I do? 👉🏼👈🏼


End file.
